Sebastian X Ciel: Demon Memories
by Kotoritsuno
Summary: Warning! Contains Yaoi! This is based on a role play me and my friend did over the course of a few days. I think it will be very interesting for my fellow fans and I hope you guys enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1: Two Rewards

Chapter 1: Two Rewards

Warning! Contains Yaoi and Spoilers

If you haven't seen both seasons of the anime, turn away now.

In the dark underworld that is a demons domain, one butler is attempting to save his newly revived master.

"Please Master, wake up! We to get the water out of your lungs!"

Sebastian begins mouth to mouth procedures along with the chest presses. After a few repetitions, Ciel finally coughs up the water and begins to breathe normally.

"My lord! Oh thank goodness you are ok. Of course you would break the contract if you died now."

In a weak voice, Ciel responds to his butler.

"Sebastian …..What's going on?"

"Well, my lord. Trancy's demon took an unexpected fall of a cliff with your body and you started sinking towards the bottom of the ocean. I brought you to my home here to tend to you wounds quickly."

Ciel looked around the room Sebastian was tending to him in. It strangely resembled his own bedroom, but the little master knew all too well he would not see that room again.

" I know you are weak, but let us get you out of these clothes and into bed."

The butler, with care, undresses his master into his sleeping under garments.

"So Trancy's deal has taken effect? I'm a demon like you now?"

"I'm afraid so my lord.", Sebastian replies as he has the lord lay down.

As the butler pulls the covers over his little master, Ciel pulls a little smirk.

"What is so funny, Master?"

"Our contract. It seems to no longer benefit you as it benefits me."

"On the contrary. You said that I am to be your faithful servant until I devour your soul. Since that cannot happen in your current state, I will simply be your faithful servant for eternity. There is no benefit lost or gained. Now rest easily my lord, good night."

As Sebastian starts to leave the room, Ciel calls out to his servant.

"Wait Sebastian, one more thing."

"Yes my lord?"

"Come closer."

Sebastian leaves the door way and returns to his masters bedside. He sets his candles on the bed stool and leans in closer.

"Yes, my lord "

Ceil reaches out of his covers and grabs Sebastian's tie. Ciel pulls him closer till both of their faces are only inches away.

"I will only say this once, but I will give you two requests. One for "saving" me from Trancy, and the second for your future suffering. Starting tomorrow you may use these requests."

Sebastian almost shocked at what his master just told him, he leans in even closer to whisper in his ear...

"My lord. I know you need to recover, but may I cash in one of those requests tonight?"

"What is it?" Ciel replies, oblivious to the smirk widening on his butlers face.

"Would you care to satisfy my worldly hunger of your body. If so I can bring you a lot of pleasure. After all, I can become one hell of a lover."

Sebastian leans in for a kiss before his master can refuse. It was a long, sexy, and lust-filled kiss that conveyed three years of held back emotions. Ceil is rendered powerless, overwhelmed with all of these feelings he lost long ago. Sebastian breaks the kiss to look at his masters now-blushing face.

"Thats a pretty lame request.",Ciel replies after catching his breath.

"Indeed, it is young master"

The two spend the rest of the night in each others embrace, tangled in a passion-filled dance...

To be Continued.

OMG Hello! I am Kotori and you just read part one of a roleplay me and my friend came up with. Okay, I lie... This isn't the beginning of it. The beginning is accually about Ciel discovering he had a son with Sebastian and forgot because his memories are all screwed up. I wanted just to post the past events because they seem to be the most in-character parts. I hate out of character fanfics. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and follow the story. Trust me, it gets a lot better!


	2. Chapter 2: I Broke My Bocchan

Chapter 2: I Broke my Bocchan

Two months passed after the young master first woke as a demon. He seemed to adjust well to the new mansion, but Ciel had been acting very strange...especially around his butler who was his only company now. After dining on a delicious stew for lunch, Ciel suddenly stood up and looked angrily at Sebastian.

"Sebastian what did you do to me!?"

"What ever do you mean, my lord?"

"Haven't you noticed by now? I haven't been hungry for any of your cakes since I got here!"

"I did notice you eating habits have become strange. You have ordered nothing but fatty meals and lazed around all day. I might have to put you on an exercise schedule since it seems you are gaining some belly fat..."

Sebastian walks up to his master and puts his hand to his stomach. All of a sudden, the demon jerks his hand away in panic and shock!

"The Hell! Why did you touch me then back up so quickly!? What's going on!?"

"Well master, it seems there's something inside of you. We must call someone in and quickly."

Sebastian dashes over to the phone in the wall and starts dialing a number.

"WHAT! What did you do to me!", Ciel yelled in shock.

"Hello. Undertaker? So sorry to disturb you but we are in need of your assistance."

"Hehe something entertaining I hope!", the grave digger replies.

"Yes. Indeed it is. How soon can you get here? The young master is very sick and is getting worse every day."

"I'll be there once I'm done with this body I'm working on. Hehe"

"Do hurry! But please wash your hands before you come."

"Young master..."Sebastian turns around to an empty room, the little bocchan nowhere to be found.

"Oh dear. Now where has he run to?"

To be continued

Yay! Undertaker! Sorry for no yaoi in this chapter, but there will be more soon I promise! Please follow and favorite the story. It would make me happy if you did!


	3. Chapter 3: Ciel Needs a Docter

Chapter 3: Ciel needs a doctor  
After searching the entire mansion for his master, Sebastian finally found him in his room. Before the butler can say something the doorbell rings, so Sebastian decided to answer the door instead.  
"Why hello, Undertaker! So glad you could get here in such a hurry."  
"My, my, what do we have here? Hehe", the cloaked man said as he walked in.  
"Well, my master's eating habits has been getting very strange for example he was eating fatty meals and in an abundance I might add. He also sleeps irregularly and makes ridiculous demands. Just last week he told me to bring Aloise Trancy over so my master can cuddle with him!"  
"Let me see the little chap! Hehe I wanna do a physical examination!"  
"Undertaker, I'm warning you. Don't do anything my master would no approve of."  
"Hehe, I'm too old for your younger generation! No need to worry 'bout your little bochan!"  
"I should hope so."  
Both the Undertaker and Sebastian head down the corridor to Ciel's room. They walk into the room to find the young master has found a stray cat.  
"I LOVE CATS!" *ACHOO*, Ciel yells to the two.  
Sebastian grabs the cat away from his master.  
"No! Give him back!"  
"Now, now my lord. You are allergic to cats. Undertaker is going to do a physical, ok? Please do as he asks and I'll give you a reward."  
"Pft. Fine, but it better be a good reward."  
The Undertaker approaches the young master and begins his examination.  
"Hehe….still haven't grown any I see."  
"Shut up!"  
"All done! Hehe!", the reaper relies a few minutes later.  
"Thank you, Undertaker. May you please leave the room so I may speak to my master in private.  
"Aw…can I hear one of your funny jokes first?"  
"Alright. Knock Knock."  
"Ooh yay! Hehe, Who's there?"  
"Doctor."  
"Doctor who?"  
"Precisely!"  
As usual the Undertaker laughed in the crazy way he always does.  
"Okay okay, I'll go now. Don't make the little master too excited now, he's pregnant!"  
The grave digger leaves the room leaving both Ciel and Sebastian in shock.  
To be continued...

Ciel is pregnant! Sorry again for no yaoi in this chapter. Don't worry, there is plenty in the next chapter! (It's my favorite!) Please follow and favorite my story!


	4. Chapter 4: Ciel's Reward

Chapter 4: Ciel's Reward

"Young Master. Since you were such a good boy for the doctor, ill give you the reward I promised earlier. You can ask for anything!  
"Anything..." Ciel thought. being the decisive earl that he is, he thought about it long and hard until he reached his brilliant idea.  
"For my reward, I want you to give birth to the baby."  
"My Lord! I can not! You are the one who's pregnant, sir."  
"You said anything." Ciel said slyly. "Are you going to go against your promise?"  
"How am I supposed to do that though, my lord?"  
"I'll come give it to you, then."  
Ceil grabs Sebastian's tie and pulls the butler face-to-face. The master then gives his servant a passionate kiss and licks the rim of his ear.  
"My lord, please stop! The Undertaker said to take it easy and rest. Now please lay down!  
"He only said for me not to get excited."', Ciel says with a smirk.  
"Please master take it easy! You are going to hurt yourself and the unborn child!"  
"Heh, that will be your problem once I'm done with you."  
Ceil pushes Sebastian down on the bed and starts to strip his butler of his clothes.  
"Alright I'll let you take this as your reward but I'm afraid you can't give me the child. It doesn't work that way, sir!  
"Well you'll just have to make it work, then."  
Ciel begins to strip himself. After he takes off his eyepatch, he commands his butler in the way he always does.  
"Sebastian, I ORDER you to give birth to this child of ours."  
Sebastian puts his marked hand over his now naked chest.  
"As you wish, my lord."

I don't know about you, but Ciel has great logic! This chapter is my favorite because Ciel went SEME! *fangirl scream* Please continue to follow and favorite this story. It makes me really happy to know people like this!


	5. Chapter 5: The Second Request

Chapter 5: Second Request  
~~~~~The Next morning~~~~~  
Sebastian wakes up exausted and tired. His master did alot better than he had assumed, but he never wakes up tired. Sebastian looks down to his abdomen to check if anything happened and sure enough he was pregnant with their child. Unlike Ciel's small bump, his stomach was noticeably bigger than when the master had the child.  
"My lord, are you awake."  
"Yes, what is it?" The master replies, head still under the covers.  
"It seems that I am 5 months pregnant instead of the 2 months."  
"Well, there hasn't been a demon baby born in 800 years. At least that is what you told me. Perhaps the children develop faster than humans?"  
"That is true master, but demons don't move the baby from one parent to the other."  
"Hm…..that is true. Guess you won't have to wait terribly long."  
The room falls silent again until Sebastian speaks again.  
"My lord I think I will cash in my second request now."  
Ceil finally pokes his head out of the covers to look at his servant.  
"Sebastian, you are still giving birth to the child."  
Sebastian chuckles at his master's assumption. "That is not it, my lord."  
"Then what is it?"  
"My request is for you to take care of me until the baby is born."  
The master replies almost in shock "Sebastian..."  
Sebastian says with a smirk, "Do not forget now that you said I could ask for anything and no matter how ridiculous you would do it. It would not be the Phantomhive way if you did not keep your promise."  
"Alright." Ciel says as once again deep emotions pour into him.  
In the end, the master became the servant, and one worthy of the Phantomhive name.

Whoa! I totally forgot to post this! I'm so sorry! This is the end unfortunately but if you guys want I can post the rest of the story. I wasn't terribly happy with it but if you want it, I'll give it! Thank you all who followed and read this FanFiction! I might make some one shots soon, but who knows.


End file.
